The Other Fowl Child
by TheVampireChild
Summary: What if Artemis had a twin? Where would their adventures lead them? How would one accident change their lives forever? How would a certain short blonde alchemist's life be changed? Not all timelines of book/anime/manga correspond with their original storyline. OOC and possible Ed/OC, but no guarantees.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything except Apollo, if I did, the stories would be very different.

Funerals and Firearms

Vampire-like twins stared blankly at an empty coffin. A bodyguard loomed over the two children protectively. A mother desperately trying to hold back tears. And failing.

This was the Fowl family, or what was left of it. The nine-year-old twins', heirs of the fowl family, their butler, and their mother. Their father had been on a business trip to sell crates of cola cans to the Russians. The Russian Mafia didn't like people encroaching on their business.

Three days previous - Mrs. Fowl had been lecturing Apollo for what she thought must have been the millionth time, that nine-year-old girls don't wear pantsuits. For at the age of five Apollo deemed wearing dresses demeaning to women, and started exclusively wearing Artemis's Armani suits. Angeline had taken Apollo's extra phone, and was in the process of dialing Apollo's former dress seamstress when Butler came in with a call for her. She put down Apollo's phone, and took the phone from butler. "Hello, who is this?" She asked impatiently, still upset at Apollo, who stood smirking at her mother. Several moments of silence followed. Angeline's face drained of color, and the impatience fell from her face and voice. "Wh… when did this… How did this happen?" she asked, her composure failing her. Apollo's mouth fell into its default position, a somber frown. More silence. She said goodbye and hung up. "Go get Artemis," she told Butler, trying to keep her voice calm. Angeline slumped into a chair, and Apollo stood and waited for Butler to return with Artemis.

Angeline shifted slightly in her chair, and the doorway widened to show Artemis with Butler following closely behind. Seeming to sense the privacy of the matter, Butler began to close the door, with him on the other side. Before he could close the door fully, Angeline stopped him, saying, "This concerns you as well Butler, listen to what I have to say." Butler widened the doorway again and stood just inside the room. Angeline looked to the twins, she began to speak, her voice wavering, "The ship your father was on has been in… in an accident, there was an explosion. They searched through the wreckage, they couldn't… couldn't find him," she turned then to Butler on the verge of tears, continuing, "They couldn't find either of them." She burst into tears as she finished the sentence. Butler seemed outwardly unfazed, looked to the twins just in time to see their shocked faces, which quickly found composure. Angeline retreated to her room once she could stand again. She didn't eat dinner, and said nothing more to the twins or Butler. Artemis and Apollo stayed in the study for half an hour, not speaking, not moving, not even looking at each other. They decided to go to bed early.

The next morning Artemis and Apollo continued life as usual, but were careful not to disrupt their mother who spent most the day silently roaming the halls, still in her shocked state. Butler was overall unchanged by the situation, as he knew the role of a Butler towards a Fowl was often a dangerous one. He started taking care of Angeline in addition to his duty to the twins. He kept a careful watch over them making sure that they didn't destroy the manor, as they often performed experiments, and tested various theories indoors. Angeline came out of her stupor around dinnertime, and decided to proceed with the funeral as soon as possible, and began making preparations.

Butler drove them home in the Bentley after the service was over. No one spoke while in the car. Dinner was eaten in silence. Angeline sat across the table from the twins, slumped in her chair. Angeline looked up. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed… Goodnight," She said to them in a daze. It was the most she had spoken to the twins for two days. "Goodnight mother," the twins said in perfect unison, seemingly unbothered by the lack of communication from their mother. Butler began clearing the table as Mrs. Fowl left the dining room. "I don't think so," Artemis said without looking up from his plate. "Nor do I," Apollo replied with a glance toward Artemis. "We should begin searching for him then, since we both agree he survived.", she added between sips of coffee. Artemis stood from his chair and his mouth twitched into a vampire like smile as he began to head upstairs to their room. "I'll be up in a minute," Apollo said looking at her half full plate," I'm going to finish dinner." She added. Artemis slipped into the shadows of the hallway as he left. A moment of silence passed. Apollo looked up at Butler who was clearing Artemis's plate. She began to rise from her chair, and calmly said to the manservant, "I'm getting a gun," Apollo smoothed out her slacks and added, "Don't tell Artemis."

 _ **This is my very first story, I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is very welcome, and I will not be able to update very frequently, but I do plan to finish this story, no matter how long it takes!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I really wish I owned Artemis Fowl and Fullmetal Alchemist, but sadly I don't. Instead I write Fanfiction.

By the way the timeline of each of the worlds are a little different, and the Fowl twins are a bit younger than they would have been in the book in this scene. Some people will be a bit OOC because of changes to their history that I will reveal in later chapters.

Chapter Two – Worlds between worlds

With their mother in a depressed and psychologically unstable state, and due to their intelligence, Artemis and Apollo got away with just about anything they wanted to. They searched for their father and began to need additional funding to aid this cause. This is what lead them to end up in the position of capturing one LEP-recon agent named Holly Short. And thus, the adventures of Artemis and Apollo Fowl in the world of the People ensued.

~~~~~Time Jump to The Lost Colony~~~~~

No1 gave careful instructions, "If we are going to make it back to Earth, you cannot let your mind stray from your task for even a second." The ground was shaking, and everyone was preparing for their return to their world. No1 signaled for them to begin, and they could feel the magic start to weave its way through their bodies. They were whisked into the formless space that allowed them to move from one world to another.

 _Artemis POV_

The space around the young genius was blank except for the life-forces of the people who were traveling with him. He was steadily focused on what he was told to do, take them back to the correct time. He thought about his home, and his most recent adventures that led up to that moment with a determination to get back in the right time. He felt something odd approaching the group, but took it as a sign of their getting nearer to the world he had grown up in. Artemis directed his thoughts to anything that had to do with the correct time to return to, with the feeling that something was wrong at the back of his head. Just as what he felt like it had been hours, when it was probably only seconds (apparently when formless, your sense of time is skewed), there was a bright light shining in his eyes. His eye hurt, it felt like something had happened to it, and he felt a strange sensation run across it, not aware of the blue sparks flickering around his eye socket. He could now see clearly where they were. They had safely arrived on a beach unknown to him, which had only a few select members of the People, and Butler, waiting for them. No1 was within a few yards of him, Holly was just to the right and slightly behind him, and the others seemed to be joining up with the LEP and Butler. Artemis felt a pit build in his stomach, afraid to turn around. He slowly turned towards the water, his body starting to tremble, hoping fervently that this feeling was wrong. His legs gave out just as he had finished scanning the shore. Artemis fell to his knees, and grasped at the sand, trying to think of an explanation to what he was seeing. He saw Holly. Only Holly. Apollo was nowhere to be found, and there was blood in the water.

 _Apollo POV_

Apollo was given the ridiculous task of not thinking of anything. Apparently, there were more people than there were necessary things to pinpoint about their return to Earth. She relaxed and let her mind go blank, floating along formlessly with the others. She tried not to think about the magic she and Artemis stole the last time they were in this form. She tried not to think about what had almost happened to Holly. She cleared her mind again, and successfully let her thoughts go. Then she felt it, something attaching itself to the side of her stomach. She hadn't noticed it approach because of her focus on the events of earlier. It was steadily crawling outward, covering the core of her body, most of her right arm, and almost all her face. It stretched over her mouth before she could try to say anything to the others, and the life force of the others was muted as it moved over her scalp. She panicked, as she could feel herself being dragged away from the others. She thrashed and kicked, trying to escape from the substance that had a hold of her. The next thing she knew, she was alone, sitting in complete darkness. Apollo stood up, and began to shuffle her feet, looking for a wall or light switch. She found that the ground was completely flat, and even though she was blind in the dark, she could walk around without a problem. However, she soon found that there were no objects to be found in the endless darkness around her. She wandered for what could have been minutes or centuries, left only to her thoughts. She wondered where the others were, if Artemis was alright, and how she could get back to them. Apollo found herself doubting if she could get back. Suddenly she heard something, it sounded like screaming, coming from not too far off. She eventually found a young boy with blond hair laying on the ground, who was beginning to calm down. Apollo, being curious, and at a lack of anything better to say, asked "Who are you?" He met her icy blue eyes with his own warm golden pair.

 _Butler POV_

Butler suddenly found himself without either of his charges. For a minute, he felt lost, and wondered how in the world he was going to find them when they returned. His cellphone rang, and he answered it. Foaly was on the other end, and he was saying some sort of scientific reading was going off. Butler didn't understand a word of it, but if it made Foaly this nervous, it must be his young charges returning. He was told to be at a certain beach in three days.

 _Edward and Alphonse POV_

The young brothers looked at each other with determination in their eyes. They were finally going through with it. They were going to bring back their mom. They had drawn the transmutation circle, and everything was carefully measured out. All they had to do was rearrange the components. They cautiously placed their palms to the ground, and there was a flash of light. Ed looked up to see Al disintegrate right before his eyes, along with his left leg. He suddenly stood in a strange expanse. The only things he could see were an identifiable figure, and a strange door. Everything happened so quickly after that, and he wasn't sure if any of it was real, but he did remember someone calling out to him from further inside the door. Edward was transported back to his home where a sickening creature stared at him. The pain in his leg was unbearable, but he knew if he didn't do anything that Al wasn't coming back. He saw the armor and drew a soul binding symbol. He begged for his brother back, and without hesitation offered up his life to the strange being from before if it would get Alphonse back.

So, there it is, chapter two. Two Pairs of siblings separated because of things humans, let alone children, should not be doing, or able to do. I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try to write some more soon. I will try not to write any chapters shorter than 1,000 words, but because of school, I can't make any promises.


End file.
